To Win Her Heart
by shoutoutfreedom
Summary: It's almost Valentine's day and Hogwarts is playing a new game. How much does Ron want Hermione's heart? Set in sixth year Ron/Hermione, AU for no Lavender/Ron relationship
1. The Rules

**This idea stemmed from this game we play at school every year. They're playing the same game so just read and you'll see. I've never written in chapters before so hopefully i can figure out how to add a chapter when i update (which shall be soon i'm hoping). **

**Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter, i wouldn't be writing this. so be glad i don't :p **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Rules

Monday mornings were usually dreadful. Students were always too sleepy and dragged their unwilling bodies down to breakfast, and then to their first class, no matter how much they enjoyed the subject. Even Hermione trudged through the corridors those days. But this Monday was different.

As students arrived at breakfast, their half dead faces lit up in curiosity. There were paper hearts, ribbons, and markers set out in baskets scattered along the tables.

"What d'you think those are for?" Ron asked.

"Dunno. But I can't wait to find out. Pink hearts and markers and ribbons, oh joy." Harry replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh _honestly_, Harry, Valentine's Day is in less than a week; did you really think we wouldn't have something festive going on?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but before he could speak, Dumbledore cut him off. "Good morning students. I trust that you have all found great delight in this morning's breakfast." He paused and a few scattered murmurs could be heard throughout the Great Hall. "Very well. That is quite nice to hear. Now, you may have noticed those paper hearts on the table? Well someone has requested that we play this game that can be referred to as "the heart game" – yes, yes, very original. You see though, it _is_ a Valentine's Day game –" ("I _told_ you!" hissed Hermione.) "The rules are quite simple and are as follows: every girl will select a heart, write her name on it, and tie it around her neck with a ribbon. The girl's purpose is to keep her heart; the boy's purpose is to win the girl's heart by getting her to talk to him. So girls, please write your name on a heart. The game will begin in five minutes. No more, no less."

Hermione was gaping from the hearts to Dumbledore as he finished. Ron waved his hand in front of her face, "Uh, Hermione? You'd better get going. You only have five minutes."

She broke out of her reverie in time to snap at Ron. "Seriously Ronald, it doesn't take five minutes for me to write my name." He pulled away under her stare of annoyance. She just looked away. "Besides, you don't honestly think I'm going to play that game do you? Who would I even talk to? Obviously not you two."

Out of nowhere Ginny was there, "Really, Hermione? You're joking right? You can talk to me. _Duh_! And I'm making you play, whether you want to or not." She grabbed a heart, tied a ribbon to it and threw it at Hermione. "Name. Now."

"Alright, alright. I'll play. Just chill out." Ginny smiled and walked away, looking quite satisfied. Hermione grabbed a marker, wrote her name on the heart. As she was placing the ribbon over her head she felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks, realizing Ron and Harry were watching her. They were both grinning. "What?" she demanded.

They both exchanged glances of amusement. Harry laughed, "Today's going to be fun; don't you think Ron?" He asked still staring at Hermione.

Ron, who was also still looking at Hermione and grinning the goofiest grin she had ever seen, answered, "Oh yes, Harry, I quite agree with you."

Hermione groaned. "Ugh! You guys are going to be awful today! I swear, neither of you are getting my heart. I don't care how much you annoy me."

Dumbledore's voice once again echoed through the hall, "Alright everyone, the time begins…now!"

Ron looked at Hermione, still grinning, and immediately said in a taunting voice, "Talked to Vicky lately?"

Hermione glared at him, opened her mouth to retort but remembered she couldn't talk to him. Sticking her tongue out at Ron she stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Wait, Hermione! Where are you going?" Harry called after her between laughs. She ignored him completely, leaving Ron and Harry crying out in amusement behind her, clutching their sides.

* * *

**well...how was it? let me know and review please :)**


	2. A First Attempt

I know this one's kind of short...okay, _really _short... but I wrote the last line not intending it to be the last and I felt like that was a good way to end it.

**Note: I'm not following their actual class pattern in the book. I'm just making it up.**

* * *

Hermione had barely made it out of the great hall before she heard her name again. "Hermione! Hey, Hermione! I need your help!" Hermione spun around. Neville was standing there holding his Charms book. Hermione sighed and walked over to him, giving him a fierce "what do you want" look.

"Well I just didn't understand the reading assignment from Friday and I've only just read it. I don't know who else would be able to help me really understand it…" He looked really hopeful and worried, but couldn't hide his grin. Hermione knew what he was up to.

Hermione just gave him a sorry glance and shrugged her shoulders. She hated not being able to tell him about it, and she hated acting like she hadn't a clue what the reading was about even more. But the worst thing for her was realizing how seriously she was taking this game. She already announced how stupid she had thought it was…right? She gave Neville another apologetic look as she turned to walk away. She only made it a step away when she ran right smack into something which caused her to fall onto the floor.

It was Ron.

"Hermione! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up!"

Hermione glared up at Ron and rolled her eyes as she stood up without his help. He was trying not to laugh. She could see it in the way his eyes glowed and in the way he was looking at her – it was the same look she got when he was trying to make her smile, the look she had to avoid when she was trying to be angry with him. Most of the time it was no use. Like now.

He just stared at her like she was his favorite thing in the world. Of course, she knew that right now his favorite thing might just be aggravating her because she can't yell at him for it.

But in his mind, all he wanted was to win her heart.

* * *

**yeah I know. that was kind of corny. but it's okay because ron is adorable:) **

**review! tell me any thoughts or opinions you have! positives and negatives welcome!**


	3. Brainstorm

**first, i'd like to say thank you to everyone who has subscribed to the story and favorited it and reviewed and all that jazz ;) you guys are all a-may-zing. **

**also, if anyone has any fun ideas for Ron let me know..i might use them!**

**enjoy! :) **

**Ron's POV**

* * *

There she was. Standing by Neville and denying the knowledge Ron knew she had, all for the sake of this game. As Ron watched her shrug her shoulders and turn away he couldn't help but wonder if she had someone in mind she would "accidentally" lose her heart to. He wondered if that someone could possibly be him.

For the whole two minutes it took him to walk out of the Great Hall, he had been thinking of how to get her to talk to him. Unfortunately, he had no idea – until he watched her turn towards his direction and a sudden thought hit him. He lunged forward and knew the plan had some potential as he felt her body crash into him. He opened his ears for an automated apology, but nothing came. She was lying on the floor glaring at him knowing she couldn't reprimand him for being in the way, and it was all Ron could do not to laugh. Holding it in, he offered her his hand, "Hermione! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up!"

She just rolled her eyes and stood up on her own. Ron loved that she didn't depend on him for everything – it made it just that much more satisfying when she _really_ needed him.

Ron just stood there staring at her at a loss of what to do next. He just watched as she stared at him looking angry, but for the slightest fraction of a second he saw something in her emotions change and she didn't look angry. He couldn't quite place a finger on what it looked like. If he had to guess he'd probably say it was impassiveness because what else would she ever feel for him? But deep inside, he had a feeling it was something really good. Not anger, not impassiveness, just something good.

In that flash of a second Ron decided that what he wanted more than anything in the world was to win her heart.

"Yeah, I really didn't see you there, Hermione," he tried his best to sound convincing, but he was sure the grinning would give him away. "I was just walking and you were just there. I think you _apparated_ in front of me!" Ron knew better than anybody (except maybe Hermione) that apparating wasn't possible within Hogwarts due to the countless times he and Harry had been reminded by her.

He searched her face as he let out his newly proclaimed idea and was amused to see her mouth twitch before she bit her lip to keep from saying anything; she even avoided Ron's eyes. Looking down, she just shook her head and tried to walk away, but Ron wasn't giving up.

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around to face him to see her eyes wide in shock. She opened her mouth and snapped it shut again looking frustrated. Ron smiled at her again and let go of her shoulder. She looked confused but slowly turned to walk away, although not fast enough to hide the grin that broke out across her face. Ron stared after her. "I've got to figure this out."

He turned and broke into a run reentering the Great Hall. Harry may be clueless when it came to starting relationships, but getting people to talk to him was something Ron was sure he had some skill at.

"Harry!" Ron practically shouted as he finally skidded to a stop, where his best friend still sat eating his breakfast.

Harry looked slightly taken aback. "Whoa, mate. Calm down and breathe." He shook his head as his attention turned back to his cup of pumpkin juice.

Ron sat down and urgently shoved Harry's shoulder, "Hey, seriously, I need your help."

Harry sighed and turned to face Ron. "Alright. What do you need my help with? I see you didn't manage to get Hermione's heart yet."

Ron gaped at Harry, "How did you know I was trying to get it?"

"The whole school knows Ron, plus I'm your best mate. I know these things."

"WHAT! The _whole school_? How! I didn't even think – wait. You never told anyone did you?

"Do you really think I would do that to you?" Harry laughed, raising his eyebrows at Ron.

"Well –er – no. I guess not. Wait! Hermione doesn't know does she?" His voice quivered with anxiety.

"No, Ron. When I say 'whole school' in any situation similar to this, it always will exclude Hermione. Just like when I'm talking about the 'whole school' with her, you're never a part of that."

Utter confusion became clear on Ron's face, but his voice came out as if lacking toleration for Harry, "Why can't I be included? I want to be included." Without him intending to, concern leaked from his voice. "She knows I really am included right? She's got to! I want her to know I exist – "

"RON!" He cut him off sharply, "Don't be a prat. She knows you exist so stop worrying about nothing. What did you want my help with anyways?"

Ron seemed grateful to be changing the subject, although his ears only turned redder when he began to ask. "I just need your advice…how do you think I can get Hermione to talk?"

Harry thought for a minute. "You know, I'm not really sure. How about you go read a book in the library? When she gets there she'll be so shocked to see you, she'll probably ask what you're up too."

"Is that the best you can do? That's lame!"

"Well what have you come up with?" Ron looked defeated. "Exactly. So try my idea."

"Hey! I never even told you what I did! It _almost_ worked, and it was better than whatever you could come up with!"

"What'd you do, run into her?" When Ron didn't respond, Harry laughed. "I'm joking, I'm sure it was a great idea. You just need something bigger…something she won't expect. Or something _when_ she isn't expecting it…"

Curiosity shot across Ron's face as he leaned in, anxious to hear Harry's answer. "What is it?"

"Ron, are you asking _Harry_ for advice on how to get Hermione's heart?"

Ron glared at his sister who randomly decided to jump into the conversation. "Go away Ginny, I'm don't need – wait…you just talked to me. You're not supposed to talk to me!"

Ginny's jaw dropped open. "Aw bloody – actually, can we just pretend that never happened?" she asked hopefully.

Ron dismissed her with his hand, "Yeah, yeah, fine. I didn't want your heart anyways; that would be too weird. Hey but wait! You better not fake being easy at this game cause I don't want –" But she was already gone. "She better not act stupid or I'll have her head," he muttered to Harry. "Now what was it your 'unexpected idea' was?"

"What? Oh, right. Uh – just kiss her. If that doesn't get her to say something I don't know what will."

Once again, Ron gaped at Harry. "Are you crazy? I can't do that! She'd probably just slap me and walk away!"

Harry shot Ron a look of annoyance, "_I'm_ going to slap you and walk away if you don't figure this out on your own. What makes you think I know what to do?" As if by coincidence, Harry stood up at the exact moment Parvati Patil walked past him which lead to a collision. Ron laughed until Parvati apologized. She realized her mistake immediately as a hand flew to her mouth.

Harry laughed and held out his hand, "Heart, please?"

Parvati also laughed as she pulled it off from around her neck and set it in Harry's hand, "Hey, at least I can talk to people without worrying now." She shrugged and walked off, leaving Ron looking rather grumpy and Harry beaming with pride, placing her heart around his neck.

"That was great. I didn't even have to try! Ugh, but this giant heart looks tacky."

Ron grunted, "At least you've got one."

Harry sighed, "Just try not to think about it."

"Not think about it? _How_ can I not think about it? I need to win her heart!"

"Ron, seriously don't freak out so much about it. It's only a piece of paper."

Ron looked down and whispered, "It's not," too soft for Harry to hear.

Harry stood, waiting for Ron to respond, oblivious to the fact that he already did. "Fine. Don't listen to me. I'll see you in class."

Ron watched Harry walk off, thinking about what he'd just said. It had shocked him. He knew how he felt about her, he knew that he wanted to be the one to get her to talk – be the one to have _her_ heart around _his_ neck, but never imagined he would take this game seriously enough to realize that what he really wanted most was to win her heart – _really_ win her heart.

Pondering Harry's two ideas, he wondered what he could make of them. He liked both of them, but was too worried about her reaction to the second one for him to even think about it. The first one was good, but once he had her paper heart it would put him in the same situation he was in before the heart game ever came up. But eventually, with a sigh, he stalked off towards the library.

_Well_, he thought, _it's worth a try_.

* * *

**any ideas for Ron?**

**let me know what you think! keep being awesome readers and reviewers! :)**


	4. Harry

**this chapter is kind of lame because there's no Ron/Hermione but there is a bit of Harry/Ginny ) yay!**

**and its short. but combining it with the next chapter bothered me :p and i figure its okay since i'm updating twice in a row. **

**ALSO i would like to thank Dreamsellers, Stephanie O, milan4ever, and IbxBo for the ideas! i will either be using them exactly or using an idea sparked from one of those. and no worries, i'll provide a disclaimer for your ideas :)**

* * *

Hermione wasn't really sure which way she was headed, but as soon as she found herself speaking the password to the Fat Lady, she just continued with the routine. She'd been thinking about Ron and his, so far, fruitless efforts to make her talk. It was kind of cute – him going out of the way, but she was sure he was doing the same for all the other girls. She'd begun to notice less and less girls with their own hearts, and more and more guys wearing the ones they had won over; however, most girls were just shying away from the guys following them around.

Upon entering the common room, Hermione was not surprised to see Ginny resting alone in an armchair with Harry sitting on the armrest. "Ginny, seriously. I'm the 'Chosen One' right? So I can just be the _chosen one_ you give your heart to!"

Ginny just gave him a disbelieving look before bursting out in laughter. She rolled her eyes, playfully pushed his shoulder, and turned to walk over to Hermione. Harry called after her, "Wait! You knew I was joking right?" hoping a standard question would prevail, but Ginny only threw him a thumbs up.

"Hey, Hermione! Glad to see you've still got your heart. And just glad to see you, it's _killing_ me not having anyone to talk to!" She motioned to Harry who was now walking towards them, "And he's been following me around for the past five minutes. It's annoying since I can't even tell him to go away!"

"Hey c'mon now, Gin, you wouldn't get so worked up about being silent if you talked to me." He grinned at her. She elbowed him hard in the ribcage. "Fine. But don't be surprised if I show up later." He paused to give her an overdramatic stare, "I _do_ have an invisibility cloak you know."

Ginny watched him creep off and laughed, "Wow, that's _so_ weird."

"Yeah, well, at least he's actually enjoying himself instead of worrying all the time. It's nice for him to loosen up every now and then." Hermione was watching Harry thoughtfully until Ginny killed the moment.

"Yeah, coming from you, Miss ."

Hermione looked at her in shock, "Maybe I _won't_ stay and talk to you. I'll just leave you here _alone_ with Harry "Stalker" Potter." Ginny's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. No but seriously Ginny, I really do need to go to the library. So good luck keeping that heart…"

"Yeah, thanks." She laughed, "Hey, look out for Ron by the way."

"What? Why?" A look of slight panic and worry shot across her face.

"I don't know. Harry's acting weird so Ron probably is too." At the look of Hermione's confused expression she explained a bit more. "They were giving each other heart stealing advice."

Hermione nodded. "Right. Well unless I run into Ron on the way I probably won't see him. It's not like he'd be in the library anyways."

But what Hermione didn't realize, was that Ron _was_ in the library, knowing full well that she would show up any minute.

* * *

**thank you to every reviewer and subscriber :) continue please!**

**ideas are still greatly welcomed and appreciated. no idea shall go unloved :)**


	5. The Library

**another short one. but hey, you did get two in a row. **

**i definitely had a dream about this last night. just so you know. feel free to ridicule my sleep made idea haha. **

* * *

The first thing Hermione saw when she stepped through the entrance to the library was Ron.

The first thing she thought was whether or not she was dreaming.

When Ron looked up, grinning from ear to ear, and saw her, she was almost positive she really was dreaming. There was no way he looked that amazing ten minutes ago, and what normal person's eyes can glow that much? But a subtle pinch on her arm with no noticeable change in scene told her she was really standing in front of him, and was _really_ sure – almost positive – she wouldn't be able to keep quiet. But she had to. She wasn't about to just let him get her heart that easily. Ron must have sensed her determination because his smile faltered a bit.

Yet, he threw her a pointed look, waiting for her inquiry on what he was doing in the library, but she only stared at him. She was at a loss for words anyways.

He gave one low nod as he turned towards one of the library shelves. His eyes scanned from book to book, row to row, moving faster by the second. Hermione's curiosity got the best of her, and she walked to stand behind him. Following his eyes was useless. She wanted to know what he was looking for.

While trying to think of a way to ask, Ron suddenly darted past her, almost knocking her down again. She turned around to see him scanning the next bookshelf looking really concerned. "Oh no. I can't find it! I've got to find it!"

Hermione didn't think he was seriously looking for a certain book, but he was being so convincing that it was hard to tell. This was so frustrating. Writing him a note was pointless; he probably wouldn't stop to read it. She couldn't ask him because, well, she wasn't going to talk to him that easily. If he cared then he was going to have to really try. Something inside of her said he would give up too soon, he doesn't even care. But she pushed that thought away. She was going to be hopeful.

She tapped Ron on the shoulder to cease his frantic search. To her satisfaction, he paused and looked at her. But to her exasperation, he looked at her like he had no idea what she wanted to know. "What?" he asked softly.

Hermione sighed and shook her head trying to think of what to do. When she couldn't come up with a solution she helplessly looked to Ron who smiled. And as if he had read her mind he said, "It's alright, 'Mione. You don't always have the solution."

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Mi –" She caught herself when she noticed his face light up with success. It fell when she stopped and gave a nervous laugh; she could feel her face slowly beginning to burn red. But she smiled when she noticed Ron's ears following the same pattern.

"I – um, well – y-you can just keep it." They both avoided each other's eyes. "You didn't really talk anyways." He turned and awkwardly shuffled off – Hermione could've sworn he cursed himself under his breath, but she was still in too stunned to grasp anything around her.

First she was in shock that she had almost talked to him; that in itself was a big deal. She was also dazed at the face that he had called her 'Mione. It just sounded so…refreshing. She liked the way he said it. But more than anything, she was completely amazed at the way his face looked when she began talking.

She had never seen him look so happy – not when he won a game of wizard's chess, or won a quidditch match, or when he didn't have any homework, or even when his mum made his favorite meal. This was the most excited she'd ever seen him…but what was the great thing about _that_?

She had been the one to spark it.

* * *

**:) review please! don't be afraid to tell me what i'm doing wrong! voice your opinion; i'm all for freedom of speech.**


	6. Heart on Fire

**:) so this is my favorite chapter so far. i hope you like it just as much! it wasn't what i had originally planned to happen AT ALL but i just started typing and the miracle of flowing words and ideas hit me so i went with it. and...tada! out came this. and its longer too!**

**i'm in love with this story and never want it to end so i'm not sure how much longer its going to go on. its just too much fun! :)**

**there is no harry/ginny in this chapter. i had lanned for it but it didn't work out. they'll be back though.**

**also, i'm very very strongly considering writing a similar story only ron and harry would have hearts. since i seriously have too many ideas.**

**anyways, i'm going to shut up now and let you read! enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione was in her first class for that day, Transfiguration, and was relieved that Harry sat in between her and Ron. However, Harry seemed to have joined forces with Ron as he was leaning far back into his seat, giving Ron more than enough open space to stare at her.

She was afraid to take too deep a breath, too scared to glance anywhere but at McGonagall as she lectured on about the lesson, which Hermione was also completely missing. Feeling Ron's eyes on her face were distracting enough without her usual urges to give him an occasional glance. On normal days, it was all too easy for her to peek over at him every once in a while, but today would only lead to her heightened embarrassment and not-so-silent downfall.

After half the hour was up, Hermione began squirming in her seat. If intense stares really could burn holes, she already had two, or maybe more, heating her face to degrees so hot that the sun would start sweating. At least she thought so.

She was shocked when a sound other than McGonagall's voice reached her ears; it was a soft whisper.

"Hermione." She didn't need a confirmatory glance to know that it was Ron. Not knowing what to do, she decided to pretend like she hadn't heard him. Of course, she should've known he wasn't going to give up.

"Hey, Hermione!" he whispered, still as quietly as possible. Hermione shot him a disapproving look, and followed with a look of annoyance at Harry who only stared straight ahead smirking. She rolled her eyes and darted them back to Ron. "Her –" he fell short at her expression. Looking slightly hurt, he shrugged. "I just don't understand what the lecture is about."

Hermione closed her eyes, willing patience to wash over her, through her, around her, everything. Taking a deep breath, she thought '_Well _maybe_ if you stopped staring at me, and actually tried to listen, you _just might_ understand_.' She kept her mouth closed in a tight line and opened her eyes to meet Ron's expected gaze.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. Ron opened his mouth as if he had something important to tell her when a sharp voice cut him off. "Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, would you kindly pay more attention to the lecture and less attention to each other?"

The whole class turned to stare at both Ron and Hermione, both of them were shrinking so low into their seats as if they could just crawl under the table, their faces turning as red as the cardinals they were about to be transfiguring. Several scattered laughs could be heard around the classroom which, thankfully, Professor McGonagall silenced. "Class, hush. Now you two are ready to resume class?" She eyed them for all of a second before continuing on as if nothing had happened.

Harry laughed beside Hermione, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron's elbow plunge into Harry's ribcage. His laughing softened but didn't cease.

Hermione had assumed that without Ron's eyes on her, she would be able to focus on the lesson, but she couldn't bring herself to concentrate. She was still embarrassed and recovering from the shock of being called out for staring at Ron. She was beginning to pray that her heart would stop trying to break free of her chest, or at least that it would stop and take a breather. She couldn't tear her mind away from what Ron was going to say: was it going to be another silly attempt to get her to talk, or something that was actually important? And lastly, she could hardly stop wondering what he was going to try next in an attempt to acquire her heart.

* * *

_Ron's POV_

Ron was relieved when the bell rang for Transfiguration to be over; however, he had been thinking all through class about two things. During the first half, he had been thinking about how beautiful she looked that day. During the second half, he had been thinking about whether or not he should tell her.

His logic was that since he almost had told her – before McGonagall sorudely interrupted – he might as well just go for it. She was probably curious anyways.

So as the bell rang he jumped out of his seat to shove Harry over to reach Hermione, but somehow she had already made it out the door. Ron groaned.

"What's up?" Harry asked, trying to sound concerned but obviously not so pleased with Ron shoving him into the desk behind him.

"What do you mean 'what's up'? I'm trying to win Hermione's bloody heart, that's what. And I totally had it but McGonagall _totally_ messed up my plan!" Ron exclaimed as he and Harry walked out of the classroom.

Harry laughed. "Hey mate, chill. I don't think she was even going to say anything."

"Well _I_ was. And she would've said something – hey." Ron had just noticed something different about Harry. "You have another heart."

"What? Oh yeah, it's Hannah Abbott's."

Ron stared at Harry. "And how is it that you got her heart?"

"Well my shoe was untied and I didn't realize it until she stepped on it and made me fall flat on my face."

A skeptical look slid across Ron's face. "How does that even happen?"

"Not too sure. But it did, I swear."

"I believe you. Maybe I'll get lucky. Hey, do you know where Hermione went?"

Harry thought for a moment. "No but I'm sure she's in… right there." He said suddenly pointing ahead. Ron looked and saw that he was right.

She was headed in their direction but on the opposite side of the corridor. Ron suddenly had an idea and he bent down to untie his shoe. "Ron? What're you – oh my God, Ron, seriously? Don't be stupid. You can't _make_ something like that happen."

"Sure I can. Watch me." Ron nonchalantly strolled to the far wall of the hallway; flinging his shoelaces in such a way to be sure they would land sprawled across the floor. He tried to remain invisible as he paced back and forth, and as planned Hermione reached him at just the right time. But when she got there, Ron stepped on his own shoelaces and fell right onto his back.

Hermione looked down at him and laughed along with Harry, doubled over as Ron's ears grew redder and redder. He was too embarrassed to even think of something to say to her, or even think up some lame excuse so he hoped she would say something just for the sake of relieving him from embarrassment – he may even let her get away with talking again.

He was surprised when she knelt down beside him and began to tie his shoe. He just stared at her, eyes wide, noting how gentle she was being, again how beautiful she was, and the fact that she was tying his shoe at all. With a soft smile just for him she stood up and began to walk away.

Ron scrambled to his feet. "Wait…"

She turned back around, confused yet still smiling sweetly at him. "Hermione? I just wanted – I – I need to tell you – I don't – this is – bad idea. Sorry." He stumbled through his words, not even getting anything across. He silently cursed himself out of frustration. He could feel his face becoming warmer and couldn't bear to look and see if Hermione was still even standing there.

He looked up anyways, and his eyes were immediately locked. Hermione was standing even closer to him now. Out of all the times today he had thought she was beautiful, this was the one that made him think he couldn't have even known what beautiful was until now.

She wasn't looking at him like he was stupid for not being able to talk right, or say something to make her say something back. She wasn't frowning at him in discontent, but smiling at him in reassurance. It made him feel special. And he knew he had to tell her. Right now. But there were so many butterflies in his stomach, he was convinced some had lodged themselves in his brain and lungs because he couldn't think or breathe. And he assumed the butterflies were cooking a meal in his heart because they had caught it on fire. He opened his mouth, the words dancing on his tongue, threatening to jump any minute, but something stopped them, and he couldn't speak at all.

Hermione grabbed his hand into both of hers without losing eye contact; he wasn't sure if this was happening or not, but either way, he was okay with it. He opened his mouth to try again, but no luck. "Shh…" Hermione softly silenced him. For a moment he wondered if that counted as talking or not, but he closed his mouth and continues to gaze into her eyes where he was lost, forgetting all about her not being able to talk.

Slowly he felt her hands slipping away from his, and all of the sudden he was staring blankly at the end of the corridor in front of him, Harry shaking his arm.

"Ron!"

Ron snapped out of his thought and blinked at Harry. "Wh-where'd Hermione go?"

"Um, she walked away like two minutes ago…are you okay?"

Ron shook his head as if trying to shake something out of it. "Yeah. I – er – just sort of – I was just out of it, you know?"

"Oh. Yeah. I sure do know. I honestly thought you'd been petrified or something." Harry joked. "No but seriously, I was kind of worried."

Ron just nodded. Why couldn't he remember her walking away? Did she say anything to him? Was she secretly a veela and just failed to pass that information onto him and Harry? He laughed to himself. He knew that wasn't it. Harry's voice brought him back to reality yet again. "What was that she gave you by the way?"

"Who?"

"Hermione."

"What are you talking about?"

"Whoa, mate. You really were out of it." Ron gave him an impatient look. "Oh right, I'm referring to that piece of parchment in your hand."

Ron's eyes bulged. "What?" He opened his hand, the same one she grabbed he presumed, and saw a folded piece of paper. His heart began to pound and burn all over again as he quickly unfolded it. And there, in Hermione's handwriting were three short words.

_Don't give up._

_

* * *

_

**:D I know, you're probably not happy with me right now because Ron didn't tell her anything... but he will, don't worry!**

**let me know what you thought...all honesty included! :)**

**(also: thoughts on writing a 'guys get the hearts' version?)**


	7. Uncertainty

****

**Well...I know this chapter is kind of lame :/ but I felt bad not having updated so I just decided to split it (I haven't actually written half two of what was supposed to be this chapter yet). I've been busy so... sorry guys! I'm working on it though, I promise!**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Ron's POV_

Ron walked through the hallway to History of Magic just staring at Hermione's note.

_Don't give up. _What was that even supposed to mean? Was she talking about her heart or – no. Nothing more than that. She just thought it was funny that he was making a fool out of himself trying to get her to talk.

Ron sighed and slouched even more as he dragged his feet through the corridor. Why was this so hard? If only he had some sort of confirmation that she actually cared about him like that, maybe then it would be easy just to tell her that she's beautiful or come up with the perfect plan to get her to talk.

But of course, all he got was a 'Don't give up.' What was he supposed to imply from that?

He knew she either wanted him to keep trying for her amusement, keep trying because she liked the challenge, or she wanted him to keep trying because she was just encouraging him to make him feel better. Unless she wanted him to win her heart but she didn't want to just surrender it. But Ron only pushed that thought out of his mind.

He didn't know what to think

_

* * *

_

Hermione's POV

Hermione was sitting in Professor Binns's class struggling to pay attention. It was rare for her to be losing focus in one class, but two in a row was just implausible. Fortunately, her focus had not run its course – it was working perfectly well. She knew this because she _had_ noticed Ron's subtle attempts not to look at her and how he would talk to Harry until she looked over at them, at which point he would straighten his position in his seat and look down at his unopened textbook, turning red as his hair.

She didn't know what to do.

Of course she gave him the message, _don't give up_, and had figured it would give him a serious confidence boost. From what she could see, he would have it but he just looks like he's nervous or doesn't know what to do. _But_, she thought, _what if he's acting like this because he knows how i feel and he doesn't feel the same way?_ She panicked to herself for a short while until she saw it.

Ron was shyly glancing at her being sure to only use his peripheral vision. He had a slight, embarrassed smile slowly spreading onto his face. He snapped his head back down as soon as he saw her looking, but looked back at her again right after.

Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself. He was just nervous, but she really just wished he wouldn't think too hard about getting her to accidentally talk to him. He had been doing fine earlier. Unless…

Unless it wasn't a matter of how hard he was trying. Maybe he just didn't have an idea. Then why would he be embarrassed? Maybe Harry having so many hearts just made him over think the game. But wouldn't that be considered trying too hard?

Hermione stopped her brain abruptly. She needed to chill out. For the remainder of class she just spent her time staring right through Professor Binns not paying the slightest bit of attention. Rather, she spent it thinking about what Ron's deal was and how she could figure out if he was anxious or unsure or embarrassed or annoyed – whatever it was.

When the bell rang, Hermione jumped about a mile in her seat. Ron dashed out the door as she had in Transfiguration. Harry was beside her lifting his head off his book to wipe a drool stain off the cover.

"Harry!"

Harry looked at her in surprise. Looking around to see if anyone had heard her he said, "Um, Hermione, no offense, but you shouldn't talk to me."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh forget it, you don't want my heart anyways. And you already have a collection started anyways." Both she and Harry glanced at the hearts around Harry's neck. He now had a third – Luna Lovegood.

"I had nargles on my head." Harry shrugged as he told Hermione, like she really wanted to know.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I need your help, Harry – this is _important_."

Harry just looked at her and nodded. "It's about Ron isn't it." He didn't even ask it; he just stated it, like a fact.

Hermione blushed, "Yeah, I- I was wondering if you knew what his – um – what his deal is?"

"His _deal_?" Harry laughed. "No, he's just been really out of it since he fell down. Maybe he hit his head?"

"Harry! This is no time to be joking around!" but he only continued staring at her and grinning. "Oh, you're no help at all!" And with that, Hermione turned to walk off.

"Wait, Hermione! Where are you going?"

"The library! I have something I need to read."

"Hermione." She turned to give him another chance.

"What now?

"Just…why don't you 'slip up' when Ron tries to get you to talk to him? He's kind of becoming obsessive about this. I mean, you don't have to but –"

"What's he say?"

"Hermione, I –"

"Never mind! Anyways, I've already decided that I'm losing it by accident or I'm not losing it at all!"

"Fine. But seriously, I don't know what the deal is. Just stop worrying about it."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked down, suddenly interested in her hands. Without looking up she quietly said, "I can't."

Harry stared at her. "You can't." He said slowly, as if trying to process each sound one at a time. "Funny, Ron said the same thing."

Hermione's head snapped up. "What d'you mean?"

"I mean," Harry continued, still speaking slowly, "He didn't really _say_ anything, but it's just kind of obvious, I just know. You know?"

Hermione shook her head. "Look, I've got to go, if you see Ron, tell him to straighten up. But _don't tell him I told you_. Oh, and don't tell him I talked to you either!" Hermione waved behind her to Harry as she turned to walk off towards the library.

She was still thinking about Ron.

* * *

**See? What'd I tell you? lame right? hermione's point of view isn't my favorite. and this could've been so much better.**

**Anyways, let me know what you thought! review! i need your help for my motivation! i'm beginning to feel like this is dragging and should've ended two chapters ago :(**

**but i won't be giving it up as long as everyone still likes it. and even then i probably won't, but let's not let it come close to that ;)**


	8. Not Just Glass Can Be Shattered

****

First let me apologize that it has been like eighty kajillion days since I've updated this story, but life got so busy during the last two weeks that I seriously thought my head was just going to fall off.

Thank goodness it didn't though or else you wouldn't have this TOTALLY AWESOME new chapter to read. (At least I hope you'll think it's totally awesome.)

I was at a loss for the perfect idea until a super cool reader gave me this super cool idea. So much thanks to Alquimista for the idea! VERY MUCH thanks!

I will warn you, its quites sad :( But I will leave it at that. So read and find out what happens! :)

* * *

Ron sat in History of Magic, for once actually trying to listen to the boring lecture. As usual, he was missing the whole thing. Also as usual, Ron was thinking about Hermione instead. _To win her heart…to win her heart I have to…I have to talk. No, _she_ has to talk, but I have to talk first. We _both_ need to talk. Maybe she'll just _hand_ me her heart…but that would be lame. I have to win it _myself_; that way she'll be able to tell that I really care. And maybe then, I'll _really_ win her heart….no, I can't do this._ Ron took a deep knew he needed to be more secure about this but he just couldn't find it in him.

He had all the right reasons, all the right encouragement, all the right everything…but for some reason, the confidence just wasn't surfacing.

So for at least half the class he practiced just by stealing quick glances at Hermione, each one lingering more and more. Every time he would see her, his heart would swell again and he couldn't help but smile, but when she moved, not even to look at him, he would look back down at his desk.

One time they actually made eye contact, and Ron was worried his face had caught fire – he was positive it looked like it. But then a second later, heart still pounding, he would look back over at Hermione who was smiling to herself.

The first thing Ron found odd about this was that she didn't usually smile in a class unless something funny had happened or a teacher had commended her for being smart enough to know an answer no one else knew. The second thing was that she hadn't written a thing down during the _whole_ lecture (who would he copy notes from now?). And the third thing he noticed was that she seemed to be smiling at _him_.

And while Ron was on a roll with naming odd things, he found it strange that he had even picked up on this much detail. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but wonder what _he_ could ever do to make someone as amazing as her smile?

He was clumsy. He wasn't an amazing Quidditch player like Krum or Harry. He had hair that clashed with everything: the sweaters his mum always made, their house colors, the Quidditch robes, everything. He couldn't even tell her how he felt. He always got too nervous. He always was eating food or waiting to eat food or thinking about eating food. He wasn't smart either. He could list these things forever, and was almost positive she could too.

But she was smiling. She hadn't just answered anything correctly, nothing funny had happened, no one was laughing, and she wasn't taking notes. Ron felt like a girl being so over analytical, but he didn't care. If finding out what Hermione was smiling at would make him more confident, then so be it. He was going to figure it out even if it meant he had to walk up to her and ask. Actually, not that. But he was determined to uncover the secret.

So, he had looked at her first and she wasn't smiling. She glanced at him and he looked away. When he looked back, she was smiling about something.

Then a thought came to mind. She wasn't just smiling; she was trying not to laugh at him! She thought it was dumb that he was looking at her like that, the way he was blushing, and the way he had looked away so fast he may have gotten whiplash. She thought it was funny. And she was trying not to laugh at him.

Ron slumped in his seat and adamantly wished that class would be over that very moment. He couldn't look at Hermione again…or anything besides his desk for that matter. His thoughts grew cloudy and he could have sworn that somehow Binns's classroom had become Trelawney's. It felt hot and stuffy and it was making him lightheaded, but it was probably just him.

He was more than prepared when the bell finally rang, and to avoid Harry and Hermione, he shot up and darted out of the classroom, heading straight for the lake. He needed some fresh air.

The air was nice and cool, but it wasn't freezing; it was just right. There was a nice soft breeze, and the air smelled like rain from the night before. Ron didn't stop running until he reached the edge of the lake where he crashed down, and resting his head on his legs, panted to regain his breath. When he had finally calmed down, he began to think.

It wasn't a good thought that Hermione would laugh at him for how he felt, but he couldn't help but believe it. It just seemed inevitable and completely obvious. He'd made the "Reasons Hermione Would Not Smile at Ron" list – which was really reliable he thought – and he could see her telling him each one of those reasons, being completely serious.

He didn't need her or anyone else to tell him that he didn't deserve her. She was completely brilliant and there wasn't a question she couldn't answer. She could remember everything, from shield charms and gouging spells to his favorite foods. Shoot, she even remembered the last year the Chudley Cannons won the league cup. And she was beautiful and –

Wait.

She knew Ron's favorite foods. And she remembered random tidbits about his favorite Quidditch team. He remembered one time Ginny was talking about the Holyhead Harpies, and Hermione was clueless. But when he mentioned the Chudley Cannons…

Then it hit him.

Maybe she _was_ smiling at him. He just needed to look at the bigger picture.

So many details had been missed from his first assumption: she wasn't paying attention to the lecture, she hadn't even _tried_ to take notes, she had no reason to look at him but _she_ _did_, and now that he thought about it, she _was_ kind of blushing and she was looking down which is exactly what Ron had done…because he was trying to hide his face. So if Hermione was trying to hide her face, she didn't want him to know that she was smiling or blushing.

Ron broke his train of thought and sighed. Why was he acting like this? He'd just thought more in this one day than he would on an average week. But it seemed to be helping his confidence because now it seemed ridiculous that Hermione would have been laughing at him – people don't blush when they're making fun of other people. That's just not how it works.

She was definitely smiling _at_ him. And her not taking notes means she was thinking about him. And _that_ would explain why she was looking at him. It all made perfect sense now. Hermione wanted him to win her heart. Ron beamed at this new found possibility and his heart pounded with anticipation. He had to talk to her. _Now_.

And with that he stood up and ran back to the castle practically skipping. Out of instinct, he headed straight for the library. But she wasn't in there. His confidence didn't waver as he continued his search.

Great Hall, no Hermione. Common room, no Hermione. Ask Lavender if she's in the dormitory, no she's not. Nag Ginny to check bathrooms, she refuses and storms off. So Ron just walked through every corridor, looked into every classroom, still no Hermione. He ran back outside to ask Hagrid if he'd seen her. When he says no, Ron just rushes out leaving Hagrid bewildered.

Out of ideas, Ron decided to casually walk around the castle. Not waiting on something usually makes it happen, so maybe if he stopped looking, he'd find her.

Whether it was coincidence or a miracle, Ron wasn't sure, but he spotted her turning into the same corridor he was in and walking the same direction as him, not too far away. All he'd have to do is catch up.

As he picked up his pace, he began to think about what he was going to say. Of course, he was unprepared, but his confidence was so high that he could improvise the whole thing and have it look like he actually tried to make it perfect. He opened his mouth to call out her name, but before he could, someone beat him to it. He looked around confused until he saw Dean running towards her.

Ron stopped dead in his tracks. His self-assurance was high enough to beat Dean up if he won her heart; he was about ready to just march up to him now. But instead he just stood there against the wall, invisible, and tried to hear what Dean was saying. Unfortunately, he was at just the right distance away that he couldn't make out a single word so he decided he'd just watch.

Neither of them were facing Ron, but he could see their profiles clearly enough to make out what might be going on. Dean didn't look suspicious; maybe he just had an innocent and irrelevant question. But he was laughing at something. It looked like someone dared him to say something weird to her since he didn't look serious.

Ron glanced at Hermione whose jaw had dropped. He looked back at Dean who had a triumphant smile across his face. And right then Ron knew.

Hermione had just said something to Dean.

Ron's confidence plummeted. He stared at Hermione's heart as it is passed from Hermione to Dean, Dean grinning at her. He couldn't bear to look at Hermione so he turned to walk away, he didn't know where to go, but it didn't matter. He just wanted to get away from them.

_Don't let them see me. Don't let them see me, _he chanted as he ambled off. _Don't let Hermione see me_. Please_ don't let her see me_.

"Ron!" Her voice rang out through the quiet hallway, echoing in Ron's ears. It stabbed him, and his heart felt shattered – shattered like glass. He didn't want to talk to her. She would only laugh at him now; he guessed he was right the first time. "Ron, wait! Please!"

Ron stopped for a short moment and closed his eyes, debating turning around. But for once, he chose to ignore her. He took a deep breath, kept walking, and decided to shut himself away from the world around him.

* * *

**:( see, it is sad. It was hard to do this to Ron, but no worries because it's a story with a happy ending! So just wait for it :)**

** THANK YOU FOR READING! And don't forget to REVIEW and tell me anything you want. Positives, negatives, advice, complaints...I take it all :)**


	9. To Win Her Heart

**I AM SOOO SORRY! I know it took me MONTHS to finally update, but all I have to say is be glad that it did. The end (or last six paragraphs...) just wouldn't be as good if I had written them all those months ago. **

**I'm seriously satisfied with the end COMPLETELY and I really hope you will be too :)**

**Also. go back and reread the rest if you need to. I highly recommend it because even I was confused when I came back to finish it ;)**

**I hope you enjoy it :D **

* * *

**(Hermione's POV from earlier)**

She wanted to find Ron.

Not for any particular reason, but just because she wanted to see him. She wanted him to try and win her heart. She wanted him to_ really_ win her heart. She knew what she wanted, and it bothered her that she couldn't be in control of obtaining it.

She couldn't "slip up" like Harry had said, because then he wouldn't have _actually_ won her heart – she might as well just throw it around his neck! She couldn't control what he would do or say to win it, she couldn't even tell him to grow up if he failed and stopped playing altogether. She wrote him a message about that though, so she just trusted that he'd keep trying regardless.

But ever since she gave him the note, he seemed less likely to attempt any plan of action. He actually seemed to be avoiding her, so maybe her walking up to him would be enough.

As she turned down the first corridor she came to, she heard her name being called. Her heart fluttered for a fraction of a second before she realized it was only Dean. She groaned and turned slightly so to face him. When he didn't do anything but silently snicker, she gave him an impatient and questioning look.

He let out a breath of laughter. "Hey Hermione, Harry told me that you were talking to Ron earlier, but refused to give him your heart 'cause you were saving it for someone special. Is that true or was Ron just crying alone in the dormitory 'cause he's too much of a baby to make a move?" At this Dean began laughing harder and making obvious attempts not to double over.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What!" she hissed at him in a low voice speaking swiftly, "First of all, I haven't talked to any guy all day –well Harry, but he doesn't even count. Second, I –" Hermione stopped abruptly, her face began to redden. She just talked to Dean. And by the way he was laughing; this was probably just a joke. A bet, no less. He wouldn't let it slide. "Dean, can –"

He shook his head. "You know I was joking about all that right? Seamus and I had a bet going." Hermione sighed with frustration. "You know the rules, Hermione, hand it over…" he said, smirking as he held his hand out.

Reluctantly, she placed her heart into his hand and watched as he placed it around his neck. What would Ron say? What would he _do_? What would _she_ do? What could she say to him? Maybe he wouldn't even notice. But she knew either he _would_ notice or someone _else_ would and ask her about it when he was within earshot.

She heard Dean say something that sounded like a thank you, but she just waved it off, her head was spinning and she couldn't think straight. She turned to look around her to see if anyone was around, and then, much to her displeasure, she saw him.

Ron.

He was walking away from her with his head down. His feet were dragging against the stone floor and he had his hands stuffed into his pockets. He had obviously seen the entire ordeal, and by the looks of it, he had enjoyed it almost as much as she had – none.

Watching him stumble off like that caused her heart to break – shatter – like glass. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she _had_ to do something; she didn't want him to feel like this. He had to know how she felt; it was the only thing she could imagine that would work.

As if it lived on her tongue, she called out his name. He only kept walking. She made a few rapid steps toward him, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "Ron, wait! _Please_!" She needed to tell him. She needed him. She wanted him to tell her that it was okay, that it was just a stupid game and that he only wanted to win her heart, her _real_ heart. She wanted to tell him the same, but she didn't feel strong enough. She needed to see that he cared.

She saw him stop and her breath hitched. For a moment she thought he was going to turn around, and for a moment when he resumed walking again, she hoped he was going to turn around and tell her he was joking, that he wanted to be with her, but no. He kept walking.

Hermione's distress quickly changed to anger as she realized he was going to ignore her. She did _nothing_ wrong. So what, she _accidentally_ talked to Dean, she was only going to defend Ron. But he wouldn't have known that.

She stormed over to him. "Ron!" He didn't even turn around. "Ron, look at me!" Her voice came out in more of a shriek than she had wanted, and instinctively felt guilty; however, when he didn't do so much as turn his head back to look at her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her, and was astonished to see that he had tears silently dripping out of his eyes.

Yet, the tears didn't match. The rest of his face was stoned and unresponsive, she was sure he didn't even realize she was there. "Ron?" No response. She shook his arm. "Ron!" Still no response. She sighed, regained composure, and gave him a light slap to the cheek. He jumped slightly, blinked and looked down at her.

His voice came out sounding kind of strangled but monotone. "Leave me alone."

"Ron, don't – this is stupid. Why are you –"

He spoke louder this time. "Leave me alone." He avoided her gaze as he turned to try and walk away again.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. _This isn't fair_, she thought, _this wasn't supposed to happen_. She heard her voice; it sounded soft and broken. "Ron." He stopped but didn't turn to look at her again. She listened again as her voice talked for her. "Please don't leave." Ron's feet shifted as if he was planning to walk forward once more. He remained where he was. "Ron?" She regained control of her voice, and it became more powerful. "Ron, can we please talk?" He did nothing, and this time, she knew he could hear her. "Ron! Ron, answer me. Please."

He suddenly spun around to speak, his voice sounded discordant, his face was distorted as it betrayed him by showing all his pent up emotion. "Why should I? You never answered _me_! You never talked to _me_!"

Hermione stared at him in shock. "Ron, no, that – that doesn't –"

"Doesn't what? Count? You think it "doesn't count" because it's, what, _just a game_?" His voice grew harsher with each word.

"No, I –"

"No! I'm talking!" Hermione winced. He was being ridiculous, this wasn't worth yelling over and she knew it. Binding her tears to her eyes, she fought back.

"No, Ron. _I'm_ talking. You've had your chance _all day_." He opened his mouth to argue back but she cut him off sharply. "It _is_ a game. You have no way to argue that so don't even bother. And you can't go calling it "_just_ a game" either because that's almost _exactly_ how you've been treating it." She paused for a moment. Ron just stared at her with an incredulous look on his face. "If you cared about the game so much then why didn't you try harder?"

Ron looked as if she'd just asked him what Hogwarts was. When he spoke his voice was softer and shoed very little emotion. "You really think I didn't try?" Hermione didn't answer. She only gave him a similar look to the one he was still giving her. "Hermione, I – I _tried_ to try. I didn't know what to do, I mean – you're stubborn!" She glared at him. "No offense," he added hastily.

Hermione was still angry though and wasn't about to let herself feel sorry for him. So she closed her eyes, knowing that one glance would ruin the anger. "Ron. You've been _avoiding_ me all day. _On_ _purpose_. I hardly call that much of an effort."

"I didn't know what –"

"You expect me to believe that you had _no_ ideas?"

Ron looked at her in exasperation, "I did have ideas! You know I did…"

"The shoelace thing, Ron? Really? That doesn't count. Anybody could've done that!" Hermione finally looked him right in the eyes. He looked embarrassed and really nervous. But his eyes stayed on her the entire time.

"Hermione, I have something I need to tell you." Hermione stared at him. She was curious, but not ready to just end this argument, it wasn't going to end, just like that.

"Not now," she snapped at him.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Why are you even angry, Hermione? If anything, _I'm_ the one who should be angry. Not you."

Hermione squinted at him. "You? Why should _you_ be angry?" she demanded.

"Answer me first."

Hermione gave a quick sigh and crossed her arms. Why was she mad? She wasn't even sure if she really was or not. It started…when he wouldn't respond. _That's it_, she remembered. But that isn't true now since he started talking to her. So why was she mad now?

Because he was yelling at her for an accident.

Because he didn't care enough to tell her that it was just a worthless piece of paper.

Because he wasn't going to listen to her explanation.

Because he didn't try as hard as she had hoped to win her heart.

Because she loved him and was afraid that he didn't love her back.

She drew a long and shaky breath, silently cursing herself. She didn't want this to come up today. It would only make everything more complicated. _But it's true_, she told herself. _I love him, and there is _noway_ he loves me back._ She kept shifting her weight from one foot to the next, wanting to escape the situation entirely, but she knew he wouldn't let her leave.

She didn't know what to do.

**RON'S POV**

Ron watched her as she rolled her eyes at him. He didn't understand what she had to be angry about. He didn't understand what _he_ had to be angry about really, but maybe she really did have good reason.

It didn't look like she did though. He gazed at her, scrutinizing her expressions. First, she looked confused. Second, she looked contemplative. Then annoyed, then angry, then annoyed. He saw her eyes become glassy again and he felt slight remorse. He hated making her upset.

"Why are _you_ so angry?"

Her demanding tone took Ron by surprise. "What?"

"I asked _you_ why you were so angry."

Ron snorted. _Like it isn't obvious_, he thought. But then he remembered it wasn't. Straining his head, he thought about why he would be angry. He knew he was mad at himself, but Hermione? He wasn't mad at her. It _bothered_ him that she was losing her temper with him for no reason, but that's it.

"I'm not mad at you."

Hermione let out a halfhearted laugh. "That wasn't what I asked, Ron."

Ron stared at her, confused. She had asked him the exact same question that he just asked her which was – "Hey, you never answered me. You never told me what you were so mad about." Her face fell a little before she caught it.

"Maybe you don't need to know."

"No, but maybe I'd like to." She rolled her eyes again. "And while you're at it, you can tell me why you're so aggravated too."

"Urgh! That's easy – because you're being – I don't know…annoying." She glared up at him to mock the smirk he was giving her. "Why do you care anyways?"

He gaped at her. "Why do I _care_?" he repeated slowly.

"No, not _care_…sorry. I guess just, why do you want to know? I mean, the argument's pretty much over."

"Oh yeah? Who won?" He teased.

"You know what I mean."

"No. Actually I don't." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "What, you don't think you could ever be wrong?"

Hermione shot him another exasperated look. "I didn't say that." Ron opened his mouth to tell her that she didn't have to say anything, but she cut him off. "What don't you understand, Ron?"

Ron sighed and looked down at his feet. He didn't understand why she didn't think he cared. He didn't understand why she wouldn't tell him why she was angry. Should he try again? Why not. "What I don't understand, Hermione, is why you're so mad at me. What did I do to make you so angry? I mean, usually when we get into an argument, I actually know what I did wrong. Like accusing Crookshanks of eating Scabbers or telling you S.P.E.W. is stupid or copying your homework when you aren't looking, but this…I don't even know what to say."

Ron watched her as she refused to look at him. When she talked, she fixed her eyes on a spot near his stomach instead. "Did you know," she asked slowly, "that anger's main source is fear?" She remained staring fixedly at his stomach.

Ron blinked. He wasn't expecting her to say anything like this. If anything, he was expecting a rant about how he was stupid and started all the fights and never lets them go. But just from the look on her face, he could tell that this wasn't just a random fact she had to answer a question. It seemed personal in some way – she was letting him in.

What was he supposed to say to that? _No, but thank you for telling me Hermione. I think I'll tell my mom that the next time she yells at me for not cleaning my room_. Hah! As if. Why did Hermione just say that? There had to be a reason. He heard himself ask, "So, being angry means you're afraid of something?" Still staring at his stomach, she nodded. "Um, do you have an example?"

At this, she looked him right in the eyes, and Ron believed she might actually tell him something important, but then she shrugged. "Well, you're angry too right? Just think about why you're angry and how that relates to fear."

Ron thought hard. He was mad at himself for being a coward and trying harder to talk to Hermione, he was mad at Dean for talking to her first, and he was mad that Hermione didn't think he had put forth _any_ effort.

How does that relate to fear?

He was afraid he wouldn't be good enough for Hermione.

He was afraid Hermione would fancy Dean over him.

He was afraid that Hermione thought he was as worthless as he thought himself to be.

But most of all, he was afraid that Hermione didn't love him the same way he loved her.

And then he knew. And it made sense. "So, what are you afraid of?" Hermione stared at Ron expectedly; he only gaped at her like a fish out of water. "Well?"

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pulling himself together. He had to say something. He had to do it. His brain grew fuzzy, he couldn't think straight, and he was positive he was about to have a heart attack as his heart pounded and swelled against his chest. He heard the words slip from his mouth before he knew what was happening. "I'm afraid you don't love me." He hoped she hadn't heard him.

Letting his eyes drift back open, he regained focus, and anxiously watched Hermione's reaction. She obviously hadn't heard it all. "You're afraid – what?"

He spoke faster this time, same volume, hoping she somehow wouldn't hear him. He didn't want her laughing at him. He didn't want to lose her – not even as a friend. "I'mafraidyoudon'tloveme."

She rolled her eyes. "Ron! I can't understand a word you're speaking! Why can't you just –"

"I'm afraid you don't love me!" Ron shouted, his impatience getting the better of him.

Hermione threw him a half-confused, half-incredulous smile. "Ron, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Of course I love you; you're my best friend –"

Ron heaved a sigh, and fixed his stare somewhere around Hermione's feet. "No, I mean, I'm afraid you don't love me like I love you." When Hermione didn't respond, he kept his head down and kept going. "I think the heart game's stupid, and I only wanted to win yours because I hoped it would help me win your real heart, not just your paper heart. And I wanted to be the one to make you talk, and the one you would accidentally say something to…I don't know – because you couldn't have helped it." He paused. Hermione said nothing, so Ron glanced shyly up at her.

She was just standing there watching him attentively, listening to him talk, waiting for him to say more. Out of every moment, out of every single second he saw her today, this was the time she looked the most beautiful. He couldn't move his eyes away from her. She blushed and looked down. The next words she spoke were so soft, Ron wasn't even sure they were real. "You did win."

Ron blinked. _Did she really just say that_? "I what?"

Hermione took a step closer to him and held one of his hands in both of hers as if to distract herself. This time her words sounded more confident, though she stared down at their hands. "I'm afraid that if I tell you how I feel, you'll just laugh at me. I was afraid earlier that you wouldn't try to win my heart, and I was afraid I'd lose it to someone else first. And I did – trying to defend you against some dumb joke. I was afraid you'd be angry about it, but I was even more afraid that you wouldn't care."

She paused, and took a deep breath. Ron decided to say something. "I do." Hermione looked up at him; he couldn't read her expression. "I do care. I wanted to won your heart more than anything, I just – I wasn't sure how. And Hermione? I'd never laugh at you. Not for something like that. I want to know how you feel no matter what, because if I know that, I can do whatever I can to make you happy…and that's all that matters."

Hermione smiled up at him, and he grinned back. "Thanks, Ron." For a moment, he thought he should kiss her, but before he could take action, she pulled her hands away and took a slight step back. "Well, I suppose I should get back to the library."

Ron dropped his head down, creasing his eyebrows. He was sure that that was the right moment; she just didn't give him enough time. _What if she's upset with me now?_ Avoiding her eyes, he nodded. She smiled and nodded back at him, turning to leave.

Without thinking, Ron reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm gently, and she turned back to him. She had a complacent yet curious look on her face, but it was obvious she knew what his plan was even though he wasn't even sure what was about to happen. Closing his mind, he let his heart take over, and he moved closer to her as he watched her eyes drift to a close. He thought of nothing but Hermione as he closed his own eyes and brought his lips to hers.

Everything was perfect, and it felt right. She pulled away to smile at him; his ears burned red in response. His eyes were transfixed on hers, and he was pretty sure his lower jaw was no longer connected to his head – he couldn't seem to close his mouth. But at least he was smiling.

Hermione softly laughed at him when he didn't respond, and she grabbed his hand to pull him along with her to the library. And for once, Ron didn't mind.

* * *

**So...how'd it turn out? let me know ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING you thought. I love hearing all of it. Good and bad. Favorite quotes too! those are always fun to hear :)**

**This is the end of the whole fic, but I might do a small H/G fic on how Harry won Ginny's heart if I get a really really AMAZING idea (open to suggestions!) but no promises.**

**I hope you really enjoyed the whole story :D**

**read and review and keep being legit :)**


End file.
